


(Awkward) Step-Father/Step-Son Bonding Time

by Hittinmiss



Series: Requests! [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexual Tony Stark, Gen, God the title sucks ass, If it feels awkward, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Pining, Pining Steve Rogers, Pre-Relationship, Steve is Confused™, Steve's an awkward step-father trying to get to know his step-son, Superfamily, civil war was settled like adults, good that's what I was going for, no infinity war/endgame here, peter is also bi but it's only mentioned in passing, request, sucks America's ass, thats it that's the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hittinmiss/pseuds/Hittinmiss
Summary: “Ah! Just the person I was looking for!” Tony called as he spotted Steve in the common area.“Why were you looking for me?” He then glanced down at his wristwatch. Seven thirty am. “This is unusually early for you.”“I got called away to an emergency SI meeting for today and Peter is staying for the long weekend. I would ditch it but I'm getting dragged against my will. I'll be back for tomorrow but I need someone to keep an eye on him today while I'm away.”---This is a requested fic!!





	(Awkward) Step-Father/Step-Son Bonding Time

Steve had just entered the common area after going for a run, stopping in by the kitchen to get a drink and a snack before sitting down on one of the couches.

“Ah! Just the person I was looking for!” Tony called as he spotted Steve in the common area.

“Why were you looking for me?” He then glanced down at his wristwatch. Seven thirty am. “This is unusually early for you.”

“I got called away to an emergency SI meeting for today and Peter is staying for the long weekend. I would ditch it but I'm getting dragged against my will I'll be back for tomorrow but I need someone to keep an eye on him today while I'm away.”

“I would've thought he was old enough to look after himself?”

“The last time I left him without proper supervision, he and his friends caused too much havoc. This is a _safety_  precaution for everyone involved.” He deadpanned, memories of pranks and alterations -among other things- still haunting him to this day.

“So why me Tony?”

“Well Bruce can look after him in the labs but Peter can't spend all day in the lab and Bruce isn't as comfortable out of the lab.” Tony started to list off, “Romanoff is out on a mission, Barton and Lang are with their families, Thor is with the Asgardians… the others are all out or have other priorities taking up their time today. And, to be honest, you’re the only one I know and trust to keep him safe today.”

“Oh.” Was all Steve could say in response. He denied the feeling he got in his gut.

Tony glanced at his watch and grimaced. “I really have to get going. Pete will be here in an hour or so, call if you are in desperate need of help. See you Steve.”

“Bye Tony.”

///

Peter strolled into the common area two hours later, looking around, clearly looking for Tony. Happy had already left so he couldn't ask him.

“Hey Mr. Stark! Sorry we were delayed, traffic was terrible getting out of Queens...” He started before stopping, not seeing Tony anywhere. “Hey, Fri? Where’s Mr. Stark?”

Before the AI could reply, Steve spoke up.

“Tony was called away to an emergency meeting. He'll be home tomorrow though.”

“Oh…”

Peter clearly looked disappointed at not getting to spend more time with his mentor.

“Should I call Happy to pick me up again? If Mr. Stark isn't here that is.”

“You don't need to; Tony asked me to keep an eye on you.”

“Oh, okay!”

There was an awkward pause and really Steve cursed himself for not hanging out with the kid more because if he did it wouldn't nearly be this awkward.

“Soooooooo…”

“Do you want food? I'll make you something and then we can continue on with the day?”

“Sounds fun! Do you want help?”

“No thank you Peter, i’ll be fine.”

“If you’re sure.”

The issue with that idea is that -once he was in the kitchen and had washed his hands- he had no idea what Peter liked. He should've just asked what Peter wanted before he went to the kitchen but he didn't. And now it would feel even more awkward to go out and ask.

How was he going to cope with a whole day of this?

Did this count as desperate?

He had no other choice.

“ _Tony Stark._ ”

“Hey Tony-”

“ _Steve I've been gone for two hours, why are you calling?_”

“I promised Peter I'd make him food but I don't know what he likes. Is he allergic to anything?”

Tony sighed. “ _This is desperate? I should've left you a list of do’s and dont’s._ ”

“Tony please.”

_“Fine fine. The kid will eat anything. He likes Thai and Italian the most but save that for when it's actually the evening. Just avoid peppermint. But whatever you make, make lots of it. He eats like you.”_

“Okay, that sounds easy.”

_“You could've just gotten food ordered to the compound. It’s all put onto my account anyways.”_

“Nothing beats a home cooked meal Tony. And I'm not going to use your money Tony.”

“ _I suppose that's true_.” Tony relented. “ _Look_ , _if you need to ask more questions, just send a text. Actually I should have just told you to text in the first place. Much more convenient and easier to respond to in the middle of a meeting_.”

“I don't plan to need to ask for more help.” Steve replied, knowing it would probably be likely he'd have to ask for help again. “And you should pay attention to your meetings, they’re important.”

“ _Yeah yeah whatever. And oh, you will.”_ Tony said before he hung up the call.

Steve sighed before looking around. It was still early enough, so he could make breakfast foods. Hopefully that would do to make the kid and Tony happy.

///

“Thanks Mr. Rogers, it smells good.” Peter said as he accepted the plate full of eggs, bacon, sausages and the rest of a typical full English breakfast.

“No problem.” He replied before he also dug into the food he brought for himself, having not eaten since he returned from his run. “What do you usually do with Tony?”

Peter brightened up instantly, swallowing his mouthful of food before talking.

“Usually we go down to the labs, see if anything for my suit needs fixing or upgrading but if not, we’ll work on some other project. The times he lets me work on the Ironman suits are my favourite, they’re just a brilliant piece of technology.”

Steve smiled, nodding for the kid to go on. It was pleasant to hear about the kid’s interests.

“Then we usually go have a break, maybe play a game or watch a movie; we take turns deciding so then we don't end up just doing the same thing all the time. After that, it depends what day it is. Sometimes we’ll head back to the lab or he’ll take me to the training room and we test my suit out a bit? Especially if we’ve added anything.”

“I see…”

“It also depends who's in the compound because Miss Romanoff has sometimes taken over when we’re down in the training room so she’ll work on my fighting but then other times I might go hang out with Dr. Banner or Shuri because as much fun as talking science with Mr. Stark is, it's good to hear other insights as well?”

Steve nodded in understanding. Boy this kid could _talk_. He thought Sam was exaggerating when he said Peter never shut up when he's fighting. Apparently not.

“Mr. Stark gets me dinner and then I usually get a lift back from Happy to Queens and then i’ll head out on a patrol before heading home to May’s.”

“Sounds like very busy days.”

“Very busy but I always enjoy them!”

“Seeing as I am definitely not the most technically inclined, is there anything you want to do with me instead? Bruce is here so you can do lab time with him but Tony said he doesn't want you in there all day.”

Peter rolled his eyes with a grin on his face. “Hypocritical of him, Tony ‘I haven't seen sunlight in three days because I've been busy in the labs’ Stark.”

“I suppose that's accurate, though I wouldn't call him out like that in front of him.”

Peter gaped for a second. “Did you just use Internet language?”

“Huh?”

“Y’know, calling someone out?”

“Oh… I suppose having been around the Princess when I'm visiting Buck in Wakanda has made me pick up some things.”

“Noice.”

“So yes Peter, is there anything I can help you with today?”

He seemed to grow shy for a second, unsure if it was okay for him to ask what he had on his mind.

“It's okay, you can say what you’re thinking.”

“I was, uh, wondering if you could help me work on my strength and my fighting a bit? I mean, training with Mr. Stark and Miss. Romanoff is great but you, um, you also have enhanced stuff so like, I think it'd be useful? That way if I'm better at fighting, I can get to help people faster if they're in danger."

Steve nodded, picking up his now cleared plate and taking it to the sink and letting it soak for a minute, taking Peter’s plate when the boy handed it to him.

“It sounds like a smart idea, it's always good to see where your at and get different outlooks on things. And the more fighting styles you know, the better."

“Exactly!”

“Why don't you head up to your room and change into training clothes and then meet me in training room one?”

“Sounds awesome Mr. Rogers!”

On Steve’s way down to the training room, Steve pulled out his phone, sending a message to Tony.

**[DM: Steve Rogers and Tony Stark]**

**Capsicle** : Tony.

 **I am Iron Man** : Cap.

 **Capsicle** : It's okay to take Pete down to the training rooms and do some things, right?

 **I am Iron Man** : yeah, just don't over do it and make sure the kid tells you when he needs to stop

 **I am Iron Man** : or god forbid hurt

 **Capsicle** : I assumed as such but I felt it was better to make sure.

 **I am Iron Man** : Fri should be monitoring him so if he gets hurt Fri should tell you

 **Capsicle** : Okay, I'll make sure that he stays safe.

 **I am Iron Man** : tell me how he's getting on once you’re done, it’ll be helpful for him to get some training and tips with you

 **I am Iron Man** : and now I'm getting glared at

 **I am Iron Man** : take care

 **Capsicle** : Love you, bye.

Steve blinked for a second before he looked back at his phone. Did he actually send that to Tony?

Oh no, he did.

_Maybe luck would pull through; the message was still sending after all. Maybe an error would-_

Message sent!

_Oh no._

“Mr. Rogers?” Peter asked, entering the room after changing into more comfortable workout clothing. “You look like someone told you the world was gonna end.”

“I think I may have made a mistake.”

“What happened?”

Peter continued over to beside Steve, being nosy and looking over the texts sent to Tony. He had to stop himself from snorting at the end result.

“Here, I got this.”

 **I am Iron Man** : what? Steve?

 **I am Iron Man** : ??????

 **Capsicle** : got u! This is Peter lmao I webbed Mr. Rogers phone away

 **Capsicle** : hope the meeting goes good though!!!

 **I am Iron Man** : ok?

“There, problem solved.” Peter said before handing Steve his phone back. He then moved away to get some space, starting a warmup routine.

“I owe you one.”

“I'm well aware.” Peter replied smugly. Steve felt shivers down his spine at the implications.

Sometimes Peter and Tony were too alike. Perhaps if he hadn't been told otherwise, he would've wholeheartedly believed Peter was Tony’s.

“Right, let's start training.”

* * *

Peter had showered after the very productive training session. His stance and technique had improved a lot, his punches and kicks far more precise. The kid had then waved to Steve after eating lunch with the hero, saying he was going to go hang out with Bruce for a little bit, but he'd be back before long.

It was strange. There were lots of ways the kid resembled Tony. From simple mannerisms to his intellect, it was no surprise that the two got on like a house on fire. 

But was it weird to think he saw a lot of himself in the kid, especially when they hadn't really interacted a lot? He couldn't explain all the ways but he knew there were similarities.

Letting himself stray from these thoughts, Steve had decided to return to the common area. He might as well stay in a place the kid could easily get to him, even if it were unlikely he'd see anyone else. He pulled out his phone again, texting Tony to try pass the time.

**[DM: Steve Rogers and Tony Stark]**

**Capsicle** : Tony, I’m not sure what else I can do with Peter?

 **I am Iron Man** : what have you already done?

 **Capsicle** : I made some food, we trained and now currently, he is with Bruce in his lab. He said he’d let Friday know when he's done so she can tell me.

 **I am Iron Man** : play some games, watch a movie…

 **I am Iron Man** : hey! Here's a perfect opportunity for you to catch up on pop culture because Pete loves it and would love to educate you

 **Capsicle** : I see…

 **I am Iron Man** : but seriously, put on a movie and your set

 **Capsicle** : *you’re

 **I am Iron Man** : why do I like you

It was utterly ridiculous how Steve reacted to that text. He wasn't a teenager anymore with a simple crush or the likes. It shouldn't have made him feel _that_ happy to read the words that Tony liked him.

He wanted these stupid feelings to stop.

“ _Captain Rogers, Peter would like me to inform you he is heading towards the common area_.” F.R.I.D.A.Y spoke up, interrupting his thoughts, making him look up to the ceiling.

“Thank you Friday.” He responded.

Before long Peter had entered the room, easily leaping over the back of the couch and landing on the cushions.

“So, what now?”

“Would you like to watch a movie?” He suggested, unsure. He hoped Peter wouldn't prefer to play video games; that was one aspect of the future he hadn't ever gotten a decent grasp on.

“Oh hell yes! Okay uh… how about Indiana Jones?”

“I've never seen those.”

Steve was aware of the title, the character, but he had never actually watched the movies. Between Avengers duties, training and trying to catch up on other pop culture and modern things, he just never had the time.

“ _You’ve never seen_ … oh that's bullshit we are absolutely watching those now.”

“Language.”

“Sorry Mr. Rogers, but uh… I think everyone in this day and age says shit at least five times daily.”

He sighed, knowing that was probably true.

“Fri, can you get Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark ready to play please?” Peter asked, vaulting back over the couch towards the kitchen. “What snacks would you like?”

“Oh, um… I'll be fine with popcorn.”

///

“So… that text you sent Mr. Stark.” Peter spoke up when a lull in the action hit in the movie, Indiana discussing the location of the Ark again.

“What about it Peter?”

“Was it a genuine accident or was it more? Like… _y’know_. _More_.”

He had hoped Peter wouldn't mention it. That he would let it slide. But considering the boy was Tony’s kid, he shouldn't have gotten his hopes up in that regard.

Peter smiled slightly. “Knew it.”

“What?” He hadn't even replied to Peter.

“I could… god it sounds really weird but I could hear your heartbeat pick up? I got the answer from that.” He explained, embarrassed look on his face. “Enhanced hearing.”

There was no point lying or trying to conceal the truth. Peter clearly could tell. “It… wouldn't be wrong to say there’s some truth behind it.”

It was still embarrassing to admit that yes, maybe he did possibly have a crush on Tony Stark to Tony's _kid_ of all people.

Peter’s smile grew into a grin.

“I have to text Shuri and Ned and say I knew it.”

“Knew what? Peter?”

Peter didn't respond, simply turning his full attention back to the movie, smirking everytime he ignored Steve trying to get a response.

It wasn't until the credits started to roll and Peter was deliberating putting on the next movie that he spoke about it again.

“You should tell him though. That you like him.”

“It’s probably for the best if I don't. Or not for a little while at least, I don’t think it's the right time.”

“'If you keep waiting for the right time you’ll miss the chance entirely'.” Peter retorted before shaking his head slightly. “I'm going to make myself more snacks before we put on Temple of Doom.”

Steve swore he heard Peter mutter “how am I the most functional bisexual in this damn family” to himself as he walked away but the boy denied all claims towards it when Steve asked him.

///

Indiana had just recovered from the mind control when Steve heard Peter’s breath slowing down. Glancing to the side, he saw Peter leaning against the arm of the chair, sound asleep.

Steve stopped the movie and silently got off of the chair. He was contemplating leaving the kid there to sleep or if he should move him when his phone rung quietly.

“Hello?”

_“Hey Steve, just checking in while I have a break. How's the kid? It's about nine-ish where you guys are, right?”_

“He was really good today, fast asleep now. And yeah, it's nine.”

_“I see.”_

“I was just wondering if I should take him to his room or just let him rest. I don't want to disturb him.”

_“Do it, don't think Underoos would appreciate waking up sore and stiff. But take a picture before you move him.”_

“Of course Tony.” He replied, soft smile on his face as he looked down at the kid. After spending the day with the kid, he could understand why Tony had gotten attached to him so quickly. “He's a really good kid.”

“ _The best_.” Tony agreed. “ _Thank you Steve, for looking after him today. You’re right, I could've left him on his own but I think he definitely preferred having actual company_.”

“To be honest, I think if I had seen the kid wondering about by himself anyways I would've made him come with me.”

_“That's why I asked you. Thanks.”_

“No problem Tony, I'll always be here to help. When you need me.”

_“Good, now I'll let you take him to bed. I have to get to my room and change into my ‘formal’ wear for a business dinner. Ridiculous how I finish having a meeting with these people to then immediately have to go have dinner with them. Meeting two-point-oh."_

“Something tells me you can handle it.”

_“Of course I can, I'm Tony Stark.”_

Steve suppressed a laugh, trying to stay quiet as to not disturb the kid too much.

“That's right.”

_“Well, I'll let you take Pete to bed. Bye Steve.”_

“Bye Tony.”

* * *

 Tony had entered the compound Sunday morning. The first thing the kid had done once he spotted him was slam down his plate of pancakes and rush over to Tony. Steve made his way over soon after.

“Hey Mr. Stark! How was the meeting? Did it go well?” Peter asked, bouncing lightly on his toes. Steve could tell that Peter wanted to hug the man but was waiting for permission.

Tony exaggeratedly rolled his eyes before swinging his arms open wide, Peter rushing into him immediately. Tony locked eyes with Steve and shrugged before gently wrapping his arms around the kid.

“Boring as all hell, so as per usual. Now we can do the fun stuff here. And kid, we’re _there_ you don't have to ask permission for hugs anymore.”

Tony turned his head to Steve, letting go of Peter with one arm, keeping one around the kid’s shoulders. Peter was beaming.

“I know I said it last night but thanks for keeping an eye on him. I owe you one.”

“It was no issue Tony, it was good actually getting to know him better.”

Tony smiled and Steve’s heart did _not_ skip a beat. He held his hand out, Steve taking it and lightly shaking it. A glance at Peter and a scheming look on his face made him almost panic until he found Tony’s entire weight pushed onto him.

“What?! Kid did you just _push_ me?!” Tony squawked. One does not just _push_ Tony Stark.

“Y’know you wanted to hug him too Mr. Stark.”

Tony groaned. “I will fire you for this.”

“No you won't.”

“... you’re right I won't.” Tony relented, finally straightening up. “Well if I don't want to get bullied by my own kid; hug?”

“Only if you’re comfortable with it Tony.”

“Ugh get over here.” He groaned, though Steve could see a hint of amusement on his face, as he pulled Steve into a hug. He wrapped his arms around Tony’s smaller frame before his eyes locked onto Peter, a devilishly innocent look on his face.

“Happy now Pete?” Tony asked, still hugging him.

“Very.”

///

Natasha had returned from her mission later that day, dropping her bags in her room before joining Steve, Tony and Peter in the common area.

She stayed silent during the interaction for the most part, talking only when she needed to about the unclassified parts of the mission and other things she wanted to add to the discussions. It was only when Tony and Peter had left that she spoke up.

“It's a good thing I had this mission, if you and Stark have just been gazing into each other’s eyes the whole time. I don't think I could've handled it."

“We haven't Nat. He wasn't around yesterday anyways.”

“Oh?”

“Emergency meeting. I was looking after Peter.”

“And let me guess,” she started, knowing smile on her face, “you would now die for him and he also figured out your crush.”

Steve groaned, head going back against the back of the sofa.

“Knew it.”

“That's what he said! And then he said he was going to message his friends when he found out? Saying he was right? What does that mean?!”

Nat just burst out laughing, which was an unusual occurrence for her. “It means neither of you are as discreet as you think.”

“And what does _that_ mean?”

Nat didn't offer any explanation, simply standing up and leaving Steve to stew in his confusion.

* * *

“Steve, I know that text was from you, not Peter.” Tony explained once Happy had driven away with Peter on the Monday evening, watching the two as they got further and further from the compound. 

“Huh?”

“The, uh… the ‘love you’. I know it was from you Steve.”

“Oh.”

_Well, that wasn't good._

“How’d you know?”

“I could say that I checked the footage from Fri around the time you send it or that I hacked your phone but frankly, it was unnecessary. I just knew. I _am_ a genius you know.”

“I see.” Steve said. “I hope this doesn't cause any-”

“We can discuss it properly tomorrow when I'm not exhausted between the trip and looking after Underoos.” Tony replied, patting Steve’s shoulder before he started to walk away from him.

“Discuss what?” Steve called, brows furrowing, confused, making Tony stop and turn.

Tony simply shot him a wink before he went inside again, smirking at the bright red Steve’s cheeks turned.

_Oh, maybe that's what Nat meant. _

**Author's Note:**

> Me: is used to writing from Peter and _maybe_ Tony's point of view  
> Also me: let's fucking write from Steve's
> 
> This fic was a request I got from my beloved friend Anon over on discord! I hope they, and you guys, like it!!!
> 
> Honestly it was a nice little challenge this fic; writing from a character's perspective I don't usually use, a ship I haven't written for, a character dynamic I haven't explored much,,, it was fun though!!!
> 
> Hmu on tumblr [here!!](https://hitinmiss.tumblr.com)
> 
> Send me a request [here!!](https://forms.gle/XAkVusSjnUFubvJ38)
> 
> Uhhh I dunno really what else to say  
> Yeet


End file.
